


that ugly feeling

by BookRockShooter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Episode 3, F/M, M/M, Minor Swearing, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, based on that byler fight oof, let will say fuck, that scene? hurt, this is just me getting my feelings out, will deserved better fuck the duffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: “El’s not stupid,” Mike yells, angrier than Will expected. “It’s not my fault you don’t like girls,” he continues, and Will feels his heart drop like a stone down to his stomach.He really went there,he thinks, unable to do anything except stare at Mike in shock. He’s not surprised to feel his eyes well up and spill over after a moment.





	that ugly feeling

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about will byers and this scene bc literally how else is that "im sorry you dont like girls" line supposed to be taken??? will is gay and mike knows and he Still said that shit what the fuck
> 
> anyway!!! season 3 was,, something. all i can say that i'm certain about is that will deserved better _and_ he deserved to say fuck you to mike bc seriously what was _with_ him this season?? that's not my mike
> 
> also whoops titles are Hard
> 
> so yeah this is mostly unedited bc it's 4am and i needed to get Something out there bc im sad
> 
> rip us bylers

Will wishes the rain was louder. He can hear Mike coming after him, hears his steps on the stairs and hears the door hinges squeak as he pushes it open to follow him outside. For once in his life, he doesn’t _want_ to hear him. He’s so, _so_ tired of Mike, and it just feels wrong, deserved as it is.

“Will, come on,” Mike is saying, and Will grits his teeth as he grabs at his bike. “You can’t leave, it’s raining.”

_Let it rain,_ Will thinks bitterly, and he ignores Mike to the best of his ability, shuffling through his bag to make sure he hasn’t left anything behind. Nothing looks out of place, so at least he’s got one good thing going for him today.

“Listen, I said I was sorry, alright?” Will has to give him props; he almost sounds honest. He can’t give in, though. He’s pissed, rightfully so, and he’s going to leave, _now_. “It’s a cool campaign, it’s really cool,” he adds, and Will scoffs to himself. “We’re just… not in the mood right now.”

That’s what does it; something in Will snaps and he whirls to face Mike, body going tense from the stress of the situation. “Yeah, Mike. That’s the problem. You guys are _never_ in the mood anymore. You’re ruining our party.” His voice cracks slightly, threatening a show of tears, and he shuts his mouth just in time for Mike to open his and spew more bullshit, probably.

“That’s not true,” he says, sounding way more offended than he really should.

“Really?” Will snaps back. “Where’s Dustin right now?”

Mike’s face falls, and his gaze slips away, looking more lost than he has in the past few days, and Will nods to himself, unsurprised but still annoyed. “See? You don’t know and you don’t even care. And obviously, he doesn’t either, and I don’t blame him.” He’s getting heated, he knows he is, and it’s weird, because he can’t recall another time that he’s been this angry with Mike, ever. The unfamiliarity is almost physically nauseating. “You’re destroying _everything_ , and for what? So you can swap spit with some stupid girl?”

He doesn’t mean it. Not entirely, at least. It sucks because he _likes_ El; she’s cool and chill and he can’t forget the fact that she helped save him all that time ago. But he can’t help that ugly feeling in his chest he gets whenever he sees her with him, the way it squeezes his lungs and makes him choke sometimes because seeing Mike that happy with her hurts more than it should.

“El’s not stupid,” Mike yells, angrier than Will expected. “It’s not my fault you don’t like girls,” he continues, and Will feels his heart drop like a stone down to his stomach.

_He really went there_ , he thinks, unable to do anything except stare at Mike in shock. He’s not surprised to feel his eyes well up and spill over after a moment.

That ugly feeling is back, but it hurts differently, this time. It’s not jealousy right now, because El’s not around for him to be jealous of; it’s this complete and utter betrayal that Mike would even think saying something like that is okay, after Will cried to him in the sixth grade about the way he felt for boys that he should’ve been feeling for girls. Mike accepted him then, in his usual fiercely encouraging way, and it helped, then.

And now. Now he’s gone and thrown it back in his face.

At least he looks like he regrets it. Mike’s gaze falls, the anger melting away only to be replaced by an extreme level of guilt that makes Will want to forgive him so bad, but he can’t. Not right now.

“I’m–” Mike starts to say, but Will shuts his eyes and drags a hand across his face, wiping away most of the warm tears pooling in and under his eyes, and Mike doesn’t finish whatever he was going to say.

“Fuck you,” Will says quietly. He doesn’t really feel angry anymore, just exhausted. “I really… I _really_ thought that you didn’t care about that anymore. I know it’s weird, and I’m sorry for being a freak that you probably just feel sorry for, but I trusted you enough to not– to not use it against me. I really… did.” That’s about all he can say before he starts crying, and it’s embarrassing because it’s _Mike_ and Will hates crying in front of him, but he can’t help it, he _can’t._

Mike looks at him, pained, and it’s too much for Will. He clambers onto his bike and takes off, right out into the pouring rain that’s _finally_ loud enough to drown out Mike’s calls; he barely hears him yell his name before it gets swept away by the storm. A good thing, too, because Will’s not sure he can handle hearing his voice again right now.

The ugly feeling stays with him the entire ride home, making him feel colder than even the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> oop there it is
> 
> anyway yeah if anyone wants to scream with me about stranger things please do so you can find me on twitter @lynsayskick uwu
> 
> have a good day/night!! <3


End file.
